XLR8
XLR8 is a Kineceleran alien from the planet Kinet. Ben first transformed into XLR8 at the end of the episode And Then There Were 10, when he decided to play around a bit with his new found power, using the form to get revenge on some bullies that he fought with earlier in the episode. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a windshield, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown except for the fact that his head is pointy on the back of the head, sort of like a crescent shaped head. Ben 10,000's XLR8 also has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. The Bandai profile for XLR8 describes the actual species much differently. The profile states that Kinecelerans are vaguely elfin in appearance, with long hair, blue skin, pointed ears, large tails, and over sized feet. The Bandai profiles also create another contrast: actual Kinecelerans are said to be incapable of running on slippery surfaces. Furthermore, because of their constant motion, Kinecelerans build up large stores of static electricity, which reacts badly with water. XLR8 has never had either of these problems. The XLR8 shown in the episodes Ben 10,000 and Ken 10 is much the same as when Ben was younger, but most of what used to be colored blue is now white. He also has got some extra white stripes on his arms and ones on his chest. The only blue left is on his face and helmet, which has an outpointing bottom that resembles a beard. Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human, although his speed tends to make up for it. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting Kinecelerans to the point that they cannot balance properly, but the series has never addressed this weakness. Ultimate Alien It's unknown whether XLR8 will reappear in Ultimate Alien. XLR8's omnitrix symbol is an a ultimatrix symbol. He look's the same but has more black. Weakness XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Trivia *The name XLR8 sounds like the word "accelerate" when said quickly. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. *In the Italian version, he is called "XLR8" too but the Italian spelling iks elle erre otto used for official dubbing doesn't fit the original intended pun and the name appears senseless. it:XLR8 es:XLR8 Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens